


friend, please

by hakenangst



Series: don't let me be gone [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakenangst/pseuds/hakenangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ask.fm prompt “nbin, ‘hey you called this number at like 3AM and we talked about some pretty heavy shit do you remember any of that?’”</p>
            </blockquote>





	friend, please

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: smoking, suicidal themes
> 
> i still feel compelled to label cross-post stuff...i'm about halfway there now

Hakyeon didn’t know why he was up at five past three in the morning, but there he was in bed flipping through some magazine left behind by an ex for the millionth time with his phone pinned between his cheek and his shoulder. Hongbin was on the other line and they spoke of nothing and everything all at once. Hongbin had just then made a remark about how his math professor was going to be the death of him.

“If you die,” Hakyeon told him, “I’ll be forced to bring you back with dark magic. But my skills aren’t that good - you might come back as a pig or something. How are you going to keep your summer job, then? You can’t cook with hooves.”

It was windy wherever Hongbin was and it made it a little hard for Hakyeon to hear, but he barely heard a laugh. He could almost see the small smile that threatened to pull at Hongbin’s lips, despite the fact that what he said wasn’t funny at all:

“Raising someone from the dead who doesn’t want to be alive is selfish and cruel.”

Hakyeon paused and thought over what to say, not wanting to scare Hongbin away. “Where are you?”

A moment of silence, then Hongbin hung up.

Hakyeon panicked and was in the middle of unlocking his phone to call Hongbin again when he received a text from him. It was a picture over the river, city lights reflected in the churning water. He received another message right after the picture, that time in text.

Hongbin  
 **[03:11]** people are starting to ask questions.

He knew where Hongbin was and what he was doing, and bit his lower lip (a nervous habit) as he slid on his shoes.

Hakyeon  
 **[03:12]** on my way. don’t go anywhere.

His phone chimed a moment later.

Hongbin  
 **[03:13]** can’t.

Hakyeon didn’t bother asking what he meant and slipped on his coat. He didn’t remember if he locked the door as he left, but he also didn’t go back and check.

He found Hongbin sitting on the railing of a bridge - one of the large ones that didn’t allow pedestrians to walk across it. He had just then exhaled a breath of smoke from a drag on the cigarette held in mid-air between his fingers.

On the side of the road from the railing on which Hongbin sat, there was a parked police car with its lights flashing. There were several people watching and Hakyeon pushed past them, but an officer much larger than him in both height and width grabbed his shoulder and told him to stop. “Please,” he pleaded, “he’s my friend.”

He was allowed through and ran over to Hongbin, putting his hands on the railing next to him. It was cold and wet in the night, but he ignored it. Hongbin was taking another drag from the cigarette; it was already half burnt out and there was no way of knowing how many he’d already gone through. “What are you doing?” he asked right as the smoke left Hongbin’s mouth.

“Thinking,” came the mumbled reply as Hongbin scowled at the quickly diminishing stub in his hand, flicking the ash from it.

“About what?” One of Hakyeon’s index fingers had started tapping on the railing, giving away his anxiety.

A shrug. “Death, mostly,” he confessed. He flicked his then dead cigarette out of his hand, over and into the water below and Hakyeon averted his eyes from Hongbin’s face to watch it fall.

“That’s not nice to the fish,” Hakyeon said under his breath, and Hongbin chuckled.

“What makes you think there’ll be fish down there? It’s too dirty.”

He was fishing another cigarette out of the pack when Hakyeon finally reached over to grab his wrist. He sighed impatiently, but complied and put the box back in his pocket.

“I’ll get down,” Hongbin said after a long silence. “Just get them away. I’m not going with them. Or talking.” He gestured to the police officers behind them - another had arrived while they were talking, if it could even be considered talking.

Hakyeon nodded, but looked nervous to leave Hongbin there.

“Relax,” he managed a chuckle even though the situation wasn’t funny at all, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Hakyeon was still wary, but he did as he was asked. It was difficult to explain the situation when the conclusions of the circumstances had already been made, but eventually he did get it under control. The police wouldn’t leave, but had backed off to hover near their cars.

When he turned around Hongbin was still there, and he felt bad for having his doubts. He tapped him on the shoulder, and his heart broke when he saw the defeated look on Hongbin’s face. “I had to make a deal that they can drive us back.”

Hongbin swung his legs over the railing and pushed himself off, wiping the palms of his hands on his jeans. “As long as they don’t ask questions.” They were halfway to the car when he added, “I don’t want to go home.”

Hakyeon nodded in understanding. His place was big enough, and even if it wasn’t he would have made room. Hongbin knew that.

The ride was quiet and above all awkward, the night air when they got out of the car much more refreshing than it had been in the forty minutes they had already been outside. Hakyeon thanked the officer for his time, but Hongbin didn’t say anything. It wasn’t until they were already inside, Hongbin going straight to the bed to bury his head in a pillow, that he said something, but Hakyeon had to ask him to repeat himself because the words were muffled.

“I’m sorry.”

Hakyeon quickly wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close to his chest. “You don’t need to be sorry.”

Hongbin shrugged - or at least tried to; he couldn’t move much with Hakyeon holding him so tightly. “It just seemed so easy. Until you showed up.”

Hakyeon didn’t say anything, just pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. He didn’t know why he did it - a miscalculation, maybe. A mistake - but he was so relieved, he couldn’t stop himself. If Hongbin noticed, he didn’t say anything, too busy trying to hide the single tear that slipped from the corner of his eye.


End file.
